


In which there is a themed tree

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 11 2016 Hummel Holidays: twilight
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In which there is a themed tree

The first time Kurt entered into Adam’s apartment after he’d decorated for Christmas Kurt stopped short and stared.

The tree was decorated in mainly black and red balls hung by thin white ribbon, accompanied with white balls covered in black diamonds and red balls covered in black diamonds…in the pattern Kurt associated with harlequins…that hung from the tree by thick red ribbon tired in big red bows. Red ribbon twisted around the tree from top to bottom.

“You have a Twilight Tree?” Kurt asked.

“The purple pony?” Adam asked back in a confused tone.

“Pony? No the books. You know, vampires and werewolves?” Kurt replied.

“Oh, yeah...never read those. I tried but that main girl was too annoying for me to make it past a few chapters.”

“Then what is with the Red and Black tree?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, I drew “The Queen of Hearts” as my tree theme this year. Work has a theme tree contest. The one who meets the theme best wins two tickets to a show and a gift card for dinner out. I’m not done yet. I have red and white roses to put on and the playing cards garland to hang and the glass balls stuffed with playing cards to hang.”

Kurt stepped closer. He could see it now and it defiantly worked for Queen of Hearts. He could see the tiny card suits etched into the black balls. Still, his first thought was still Twilight.

“Maybe some yellow.” Kurt said. “I’m pretty sure that Queen had some yellow on her.”

“I have some yellow and Black diagonal striped ribbon, but I was afraid that would be too much.”

“Is it really thick, or could it be matched with the ribbon you have on the tree already?” Kurt asked.

Adam smiled. “You are a genius. Come help me. I’m trying to win this for me and you anyway.”

Kurt smiled and a moved close enough to capture Adam in a kiss.

“You are so going to win.” Kurt said.


End file.
